


Morning Coffee

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco is angry. Harry thinks on his feet.





	Morning Coffee

"Personally, I prefer the maple syrup flavour," Draco said to Harry as he sat across from him, drinking his pumpkin spice latte. 

Harry wasn't much of a coffee person, but since he'd pissed Draco off last week at work, Draco had turned away from him. As his punishment, he had to get up at an ungodly hour and meet Draco for coffee every morning to apologise. It was the only time Draco would speak to him. Or sit there and ignore him.

"Oh yeah? You like things sweet, do you?" 

Draco raised an eyebrow, his lip twitched, otherwise, he showed no reaction to Harry. 

Harry pushed on. "Maybe you'd like to lick maple syrup off something..." 

"Something?" 

"I dunno, some sort of canvas. Rub maple syrup all over and..." 

Draco visibly gulped. "And..." 

Good, it was working. "You know Hermione and Ron just returned from Canada. They claim it's the best in the world. The maple syrup, I mean." 

"Right..." Draco drawled. 

Harry did his best to not smile at feeling triumphant. Draco might've had him in the doghouse, but now, he had the tables turned. He could never resist when Harry started talking dirty.

"So, shall we meet again tomorrow?" Harry asked, standing up. 

"Potter," Draco said with a stern tone. "Come over. Tonight."


End file.
